


Burning Up

by eachuaine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, fem!anders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachuaine/pseuds/eachuaine
Summary: It is a jagged, painful thing to know you’re running out of time to love someone.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 7





	Burning Up

It is a jagged, painful thing to know you’re running out of time to love someone.

Anders is a ticking time bomb. It’s easy to forget, most days–there are Bone Pits and Qunari and sisters and slavers to contend with, after all. They can laugh and fight and drink like nothing’s wrong. They are legends, the seven of them, titans; and they have all the time in the world.

Then night falls, and Alex and Anders limp back to that estate that feels so empty whenever the sun goes down, and they can’t play pretend anymore. Alex thinks of the rage that grows inside her lover with every day, burning her up like paper over a candle, and of the noose that Meredith tightens more and more around the neck of every mage in Kirkwall with every passing day. She thinks of Justice encroaching on Anders, eating her up, and of the blank spots on her memory that grow deeper and darker and don’t stop. She thinks of these things, and she has to have her, to make sure she’s still there and tangible under her fingers, to touch her while she still can.

Anders never questions.

Alex drags her by the wrist–bony, paler than she remembers–into the bedroom, and her hands go to the clasps on her coat, and they’re stripping each other down to bare flesh and kissing with tongue and lips and teeth, fast and desperate and animal. Anders pulls her down onto the bed on top of her, trailing her teeth down the soft skin of Alex’s throat even as she slides her fingers between her legs.

It’s not fair. It’s not fair. Anders is sweeter and more perfect and wonderful than any of the boys she’d ever wasted herself on Lothering. Alex has never loved before her, never known that perfect ache. She wants more time to be broken and remade by it, to kiss and taste and touch and lay in bed in the morning with the sun coming in, to watch Anders wrestle the cat into the tub, to go through the mail together, to enjoy all those little domestic things that make love so very worth it.

Anders rolls them over, laces her fingers in Alex’s as she rocks against her. _”I love you,”_ she breathes, voice catching in her throat. _”I love you, I love you, I love you.”_

It’s not fucking fair. She can feel the end coming for them, and she doesn’t know how to stop it. She doesn’t know what it looks like or what weapons it bears, and she doesn’t know when it’s coming. All she knows is that when it does, she’ll kill it before it takes Anders down with it.

She has to.

Anders curls over on her, panting, and she can feel herself rising up to that edge of the knife, ready to shatter. With every kiss they mouth those three words to each other, and then Anders moves a certain way and they’re lost, arching together, gasping. Alex closes her eyes as it takes her. Tears slide down her cheeks.

_I want more time. Maker, please, just a little bit longer.  
_

_I’ll do anything._


End file.
